


Language Barrier

by hyungwonhoeingaround



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, hYUNGWON IS A GIRL HERE TBH, sHOWKI ARE LIKE WONHO'S PARENTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwonhoeingaround/pseuds/hyungwonhoeingaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after being left behind in a school trip, hyungwon is stuck in a foreign country, not knowing how to speak or write the language there. that's when twenty-three years old shin hoseok comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barrier

short preview tbh:

"no."

a whisper could be heard as the tall girl walk around and starts to whisper more. 

"no, no, no, no." 

and that's when she knew she's fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> oH DEAR GOD PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THIS-  
> but hi, this is my first fic tbh. i actually thought of this while eating chocolate. i guess i was drunk tbh .


End file.
